


The Taste of Summer

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Summer of 1899
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Albus is relaxing with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Gellert gets curious.





	The Taste of Summer

Sprawled out in the shade under his favorite oak tree, Albus popped another of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans into his mouth. It had been far too long since he had gotten his hands on a box of the sweets, and this warm, summer day gave him a perfect opportunity to relax and savor them—or, at least, savor _some_ of them. He winced when the red one that he had thought was cherry turned out to be tomato.

“I was going to ask you to share, but now that you’re making that face I’m having second thoughts.” Albus looked over as Gellert sat down next to him; he hadn’t heard him walk up. Gellert grabbed Albus’ hand, turning it to see the box he was holding. “Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans? Tell me, Albus, do all handsome, young British men take such an interest in sweets, or is it just you?”

Albus laughed as Gellert released his hand. “I suppose I do have a bit of a sweet tooth.” He held the box out toward Gellert, who relented and grabbed a purple bean.

“Which flavor is this one?” Gellert asked, still holding the bean between his fingers.

“Ah, didn’t you read the box? It could be _anything_ ,” Albus said.

Gellert leaned closer and raised his eyebrows. “Anything?”

Suddenly finding it a bit harder to speak, Albus nodded.

After a few more long seconds, Gellert broke the eye contact. “I see…Surely there must be a spell that can reveal the flavor before you eat it?”

“And ruin half the fun? Absolutely not,” Albus said. “If you leave the bad beans and only take the good, you’re ignoring what makes them special.”

Gellert laughed—but still didn’t eat the bean.

“…Unless you’re scared.” Albus couldn’t resist.

Rolling his eyes, Gellert put the purple bean in his mouth without hesitation—as expected.

“Well?” Albus asked.

“Grape.”

“Beginner’s luck. What else could purple have been anyway?”

Gellert shrugged. “Sounds like someone’s jealous of my talent for picking the best…Batty Bird’s All Flavor Beans….” He trailed off when he caught sight of the smirk on Albus’ face. “Was I close?”

“Not at all,” Albus said, taking a few more beans for himself.

They sat in silence for a moment before Gellert gave in. “Well, give me the box already,” Gellert asked, already removing it from Albus’ hands. He pulled out a dark green one mottled with brown flecks—then tried to drop it back in the box.

“Oh no,” Albus said, grabbing Gellert’s wrist. “You’re eating that one.”

“Why?”

“Do you not want to? I thought you said you had a talent for picking the best,” Albus said. “Have you lost your gift so soon?”

Gellert glared at him as he once again pulled the discolored bean from the box. “Fine. But if it’s bad—which it won’t be—I get to pick one for you to eat.”

“Of course.”

Albus motioned for him to go ahead, and Gellert stuck the bean in his mouth and chewed. A brief look of confusion passed over his face before he nodded in satisfaction. “Pear.”

“Really?” Albus asked, unable to hide his surprise.

“Don’t believe me? Have one for yourself.” Gellert dug through the box to find another, but he had no such luck. “Well,” he sighed, “that’s a shame. It was quite delicious.”

“We can always buy another box,” Albus suggested.

“I suppose,” Gellert said as he tapped the side of the box with his fingertips. “But…there is another way.”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “And what’s tha—”

He shut up abruptly when Gellert placed a hand on his face. Before he could stop it, his eyes flitted down toward Gellert’s lips just in time to see his tongue dart out to lick them. When had Gellert’s face gotten so close?

Gellert lightly brushed his thumb across Albus’ cheek, and then their lips met.  Albus let his eyes close as he placed a hand on the back of Gellert’s neck and pulled him closer. After only a few seconds, Albus felt Gellert’s lips open and his tongue slip forward. It was a bit ambitious for a first kiss, but Albus hadn’t expected any different. Albus parted his own lips to make room for Gellert’s tongue. It was—

“ _Disgusting_ ,” Albus gasped as he pushed a much-too-smug Gellert away. “What in Merlin’s name was that?” he asked as he stuck out his tongue, trying to get that awful taste out of his mouth.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Gellert said, trying to contain his laughter. “Did I say ‘pear-flavored?’ I meant ‘vomit.’”

Of course he did. Albus lightly shoved Gellert’s shoulder. “You’re unbelievable.” 

“And you’re blushing.”

Albus rolled his eyes and focused intently on the box of candy in his hands.

“So, I believe it’s my turn to pick one for you?” Gellert said teasingly.

Albus huffed. “I believe that last one counts as your choice,” he said, mocking Gellert’s tone. 

“Ah, but you didn’t actually eat that bean, did you?” Gellert smiled in victory.

But Albus wouldn’t go down that easily. “It looks like we aren’t going to be able to agree on this. How does a compromise sound?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Reaching down, Albus pulled a smooth brown bean from the box. “We pick one together.” Then he smirked. “And we share.”

Gellert raised his eyebrows, then plucked the bean from Albus’ hands. “I accept those terms.” He stuck the bean between his teeth and waited.

Albus eagerly leaned forward and met him in the middle, the bean soon eaten and even sooner forgotten as they continued to kiss. Gellert still tasted of vomit and dirt, but Albus was having too much fun to care.

**Author's Note:**

> "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them." - Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone._


End file.
